


The Appendectomy

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Hospital Setting, Intrulogical, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus is gross with candy rats, Soulmate AU, cuss words, scars to flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Remus has to get his appendix out which will definitely leave a scar... But in a world where your soulmate has flowers where you have scars, maybe it won’t be a bad thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 338





	The Appendectomy

Remus rolled his eyes, laying back in his hospital bed and reaching over to grab his phone from the side table. He quickly opened up his most used group chat - the one with his brother and their longtime best friend, and for once didn’t start things off by sending a gross meme.

Evil Twin: Hey so, I went to the doctor today to deal with all that weird shit I’ve had going on, and now they’re gonna steal my appendix before it goes full on firecracker stuffed into a watermelon.

Good Twin: Oh damn, dude. When’re they gonna do that? 

Evil Twin: Like right now, I’m just waiting for them to wheel me in.

Triplet: Oh shit. How long’s that gonna take? 

Evil Twin: About an hour.

Good Twin: Hey Dee, want me to pick you up? We can swing by and see him.

Triplet: Yeah sounds good, we’ll sneak him in those gross candies he likes.

Evil Twin: Gasp! My giant gummy rats? 

Good Twin: Ugh… Fiiiiine. See you when you wake up, sewer boy.

Remus put his phone down, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what was about to happen. On the one hand, he wasn’t nervous really. These kinds of things didn’t really bother him. This was mostly just one of those little things that was thankfully being taken care of, just annoying to have to deal with. On the other hand…

The thought of hands made him glance down to his actual hands, bringing up the right one and holding it closer to his face. In the area right between his wrist and the web of his thumb there were a few delicate little flowers, almost like he’d gotten a small tattoo. In reality, that was a little sign of the existence of his soulmate. Whenever your soulmate got a scar, it would appear on you in the exact spot as a field of flowers, printed there as a little clue. 

Remus himself had plenty of scars, he loved to go out and do all kinds of things that often left him a little worse for the wear. And that was the fun of it - which was something he constantly had to ensure everyone else of. But his soulmate.. This was the only sign of them that he had. A teeny little half circle of flowers on the meaty bit of the back of his hand. Honestly, he was sure his soulmate had plenty of questions about the myriad of flowers that must have been across their body because of him.. But Remus’s almost complete lack of them made him exceptionally curious as well.

He softly ran his thumb over the little patch, thinking about them and what they could be like, but he didn’t have much time to do so before the nurses came in to wheel him off to the room for his surgery. 

The next thing he knew he was waking up in an entire different room, blinking groggily and letting out a little groan as he tried to adjust to the light. 

“…Are you waking up, Remus?” Came a woman’s voice. 

He couldn’t place it, and seeing as the grogginess was giving him even less of a filter between his brain and his mouth than he usually had, the first thing that popped into his head slipped right out of his lips. “Who’s zat? God? Oprah? …Ellen?” 

There was a surprised laugh, a woman in nurse’s scrubs suddenly appearing next to him and checking his monitors. “Not quite, and that is definitely a first.” 

“Mmm… How’d the theft go?” He asked, sleepily looking over to finally see her.

She raised an eyebrow. “The.. The theft?” 

“Mmhmm… White coat stole my ‘pendix.” Remus mumbled. 

The nurse couldn’t help but laugh again. “…I’d say the heist went well, nothing to concern yourself about.” 

“Good, good… Back to your post, lieutenant.” He nodded, letting his head loll back to center.

As the minutes went by he became more aware of his surroundings, the nurse letting him know he’d be moved to another room where he’d be staying for at least 24 hours so they could make sure everything was going well. It was in there that they finally let Roman and Declan in to see him. 

His brother and their best friend plopped down into the two seats near his bed, looking over him. 

“You still in there, goblin boy?” Declan asked once the nurse left the room, leaning down to pick up the backpack he’d set down, rummaging inside it to find the uncomfortably realistically sized rat gummies he’d promised.

“Bold of you to assume…” The twins responded in unison, causing their best friend to roll his eyes. 

“You know I hate when you two do that.” He groaned, handing over one of the candies.

Remus took it happily, sinking his teeth into it with a little too much excitement for the other two - despite having seen this countless times. 

A slightly disgusted silence fell over the room for a few moments, thankfully interrupted by a knock on the door.

Declan and Roman glanced over to Remus, and upon seeing that he had the back half of a neon green gummy rat handing out of his mouth, decided to answer instead. 

“Uh, come in?” Roman called, watching as the door opened to reveal a tall man in a long white coat.

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but he was clearly not expecting to see the sight before him.

Remus grabbed the gummy by the tail, pulling it out of his mouth and revealing a tongue dyed green as he spoke. “…’ello! Looking for meeee?” 

The doctor cleared his throat to compose himself before giving him a nod. “…Yes. I’m Dr. Logan Chamberlain. I performed your surgery. …I just came to check your sutures.” 

“You’re the one who stole my appendix!” Remus exclaimed, pointing at him.

Logan blinked. “…I suppose I am, if you chose to look at it that way.”

The young man in the bed eyed him suspiciously for a moment. “….Alright, well, at least you were honest about it. If you wanna come admire your handiwork… I mean, I’m just gonna lay here. Do your do, doc.” 

“…thank you.” He responded, stepping forward and carefully shifting Remus’s blanket and hospital gown to reveal the area. 

Declan and Roman had leaned forward in their seats, watching to see what it looked like. 

“Daaaamn, Rem. That’s gonna be a hell of a scar. Definitely a good identifying mark for your soulmate.” Roman said, looking over his twin.

Declan scoffed. “It’s not like they needed the help. Remember when he rode that trash can lid down the dirt hill like a surfboard? He scraped his whole leg up when he fell off.” 

“…Or the time he swore if he ran fast enough he could clear the jump over the car.” Roman added.

“Oh! And when he followed the raccoon into the shed in your backyard.” 

“Oh, dude. Remember when he climbed that tree and just slid right out? He cut his whole forearm.” 

Remus finally interjected, looking at them. “I mean, I had to do _something_! I do want them to find me afterall! We can’t all be lucky like _some_ people, Dec!” 

Declan rolled his eyes, looking away from the others in the room. Half of his face was pretty heavily scarred, and while it was clear Remus saw this as a positive thing, it didn’t seem like Declan completely agreed. He didn’t hate his appearance, but it wasn’t exactly the asset his more reckless friend thought it was in his own mind.

That was when Logan had finally decided to pipe up, clearing his throat slightly as he pushed up a sleeve of his coat. “…That last accident you mentioned. With the tree. Did it leave something like this?” 

They all turned to look at him, seeing that the Doctor’s arm was littered with small flowers in seemingly random spots, but there was one long line of flowers down his forearm, just like they had just mentioned. 

Roman and Declan gasped, but Remus just lit up, sitting up a little in bed. “Oh that’s such good news! I was just thinking about what a hot doctor you were!” 

Logan’s face immediately turned red, not at all having expected that interjection. “…I.. I suppose that your anesthetic hasn’t fully worn off yet.” He stammered in response. 

Roman laughed, shaking his head. “Oh no, he’s always like that. Good luck with him, Doc.” 

“Oh wait, wait!” Remus suddenly said, holding up his hand to show the small patch of flowers there. “What’s this from? I bet it’s something crazy, since you’re a doctor, right?! An escaped sharp thing? Patient gone rogue?! _Spider monkeys?!”_

Logan blinked once again, lifting his hand to look at the small scar and slowly growing embarrassed. “….Actually, I did that while I was still in school. I was tired from studying all night and.. The toaster oven was a bit lower than I anticipated. I burned myself trying to make a French bread pizza.” 

Now it was Remus who paused, looking over Logan with surprise for a few moments. But slowly his mouth spread into a huge smile. “That’s _amazing_.”

Logan gave him a soft smile, not having been sure what the response would be. …Clearly these two had a lot of interesting things to talk about. 

Roman definitely noticed. He stood, tapping Declan on the shoulder. “Come on, Dec. Let’s go grab a coffee and let them have some time.” 

He nodded, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and moving to follow after him as they both heard the soft sound of one of the now vacated chairs being slid over closer to the bed as they stepped out the door into the hallway. 

They both hesitated to figure out which way the hospital cafeteria was, and in their distracted state the door to Remus’s room accidentally slammed shut, alerting a few staff members around them.

Some nurses glanced in their direction, but none of them paid much mind to them. Well, besides one. 

They heard a sharp gasp followed by running feet approaching them, and before they knew what had happened, a nurse had thrown himself into Declan’s arms. He buried his face between his shoulder and neck as he squeezed him around the middle as hard as he could. 

The young man was clearly surprised, looking down and seeing only honey brown hair for several moments before the nurse looked up. 

One thing that Declan had always worried about was what his soulmate would do when they finally met. Would they be upset that it was his fault that they had to live with such a noticeable field of soul flowers? Tell him off for not being more careful? Push him away for how he looked? 

But as he met eyes with the adorable nurse, smiling up at him with nothing but sheer love in his expression.. Happy eyes that were shining with tears of joy.. A smile stretched from ear to ear.. And half a face covered in beautiful, vibrant flowers.. He realized he hadn’t needed to worry about any of that at all.

The nurse smiled, his bright blue eyes still shining from behind big round glasses. “Hi! Oh my goodness, I’m so excited I found you! I’m Patton, what’s your name?” 

Declan smiled softly, looking down at him and carefully bringing his arms up to lightly drape them around the shorter man’s waist. “…I’m Declan. It’s great to meet you, Patton.”

Patton seemed even more giddy hearing his soulmate say his name for the first time, and the hugging men only took their eyes off each other when they heard an _Ahem_.

They both turned to look at Roman, who had made the sound, and allowed the twin who still had his appendix get a look at Patton for the first time. 

“Oh. Oh of course. You just _had_ to find an adorable boy, didn’t you?” Roman playfully lamented as he put his hand on his hip, unable to stop a smile forming at the corner of his lips as Patton giggled in response to his compliment. 

“Ro, I-” Declan began. 

“No, no. It’s fine. You stay here with this adorable little daffodil of yours, I’ll go get a coffee _alone_.” Roman spun on his heel, walking off in the direction he hoped the cafeteria was in. 

Of course he didn’t miss Declan’s voice softly saying “…I’d say you’re more sunshine.. A sunflower, actually, but that’s just me.” As well as the enamored giggle that followed. 

Roman was honestly extremely happy for his brother and their best friend, what were the odds that they would both find their soulmates one right after the other? But he couldn’t just not be a bit of a drama queen about it, it was in his nature. As his mind wandered over how he’d become a third wheel, no wait - a fifth wheel… Did that make him a spare tire? He was a spare tire, wasn’t he? 

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Hey, dude. You lost?” 

He snapped his gaze up to see a young man about his age, his face resting on his hand as he leaned on a counter top. Roman quickly glanced around he realized that this was at least a coffee counter, which was the next best thing if he didn’t find the actual cafeteria. 

“…No, I think I found some food, so I’m doing pretty good.” Roman shrugged, walking over toward him and the counter he was on the other side of. He started to look over the menu, not paying attention to how the barista was still looking over him. 

“So, why the long face then?” He asked after a few moments, causing Roman to look back to him once more. 

“It’s… It’s nothing.” Roman started, pausing like he wouldn’t elaborate, but then he just waved his hand vaguely in the air and continued on anyway. “…It’s just that my dumb brother and our dumb best friend just both found their dumb soulmates and on the same dumb day, and now I’m here alone, trying to drown my dumb sorrows in dumb hospital coffee.” 

The barista nodded once. “Ah, I see. …Certainly sounds dumb.” He answered with a soft smirk. 

Roman just shot him a look, causing him to actually laugh. And unfortunately for how much effort the dramatic young man was putting into being in this mood, that laugh was completely adorable. He had finally stood up straight as he had been laughing, allowing Roman to read the name on his name tag. Virgil.

“Sorry, sorry. Anything I can I do to help? An extra espresso shot in your coffee?” Virgil finally spoke up once his laughter stopped.

The twin just shook his head. “Dude, unless you have a scar that runs diagonally across your whole torso, I don’t think anything is gonna cheer me up right now.” 

He froze. “W-wait. What? Where exactly?” 

“….don’t you play with me right now. I’m having a _moment_.” 

“Show me right now, I swear to god.” 

Roman reached down to lift the bottom of his shirt a few inches, showing off a long line of flowers that went up from his hip and then disappeared under his shirt.

Virgil reached up to his collar, pulling it to the side to show the top of a long scar that reached nearly to his shoulder. 

Roman stood in shock for a few moments. “…Alright, I’m gonna need that extra shot. And your number.”

It was a little while later that Roman found himself walking back to Remus’s room, Virgil was still on the clock afterall, but they’d agreed to meet up once he was done with his shift. He slipped in to see that it was only his brother and Declan inside, no soulmates to be found. 

“…Hey. So.. Today’s been crazy.” Roman said as he plopped down in a chair. 

“Right?” Remus answered, looking over at his brother. 

“Don’t tell me you also m-” Declan began but Roman had already begun nodding. 

“…Yeah. He uh, he works at the coffee stand.” 

“Damn.” 

“See but like… We found our soulmates! All in one shot! But we’re still stuck here and I can’t do anythiiiiiing because of my stupid appendix.” Remus complained, collapsing back into his bed. “Dumb, pointless little.. Weird.. Squiggly thing. If it wasn’t for it threatening to go all supernova on me we could be out doing things!” 

Declan and Roman shared a look, both thinking about how if it wasn’t for Remus’s appendix, they wouldn’t all be sitting, waiting for their soulmates to get off work so they could spend time with them. Who knows when they all would’ve met if it hadn’t been for this?” 

“…I don’t really think you can call it pointless at this point, Rem.” 

“Yeah, honestly. I think you have the most important appendix of all time.” 


End file.
